


Uniform

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How <i>dare</i> you. I'm a non-conformist and rebellious protester against society's superimposed values, and I have the black hoodie to prove it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineadvent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 20: Uniform

“I can't believe I actually let you talk me into skipping glee club,” Blaine says, voice already a little breathy as he stretches out underneath Kurt on the mattress.

“Mmm. I can't believe you let me talk you into it,” Kurt answers, leans down to kiss him. “Clearly, I'm a very bad influence on you.”

“Everyone will know now,” Blaine points out, looking up at Kurt, and he finds that he's not nearly as concerned as he thought he would be. “You know, with both of us mysteriously absent…”

Kurt snorts. “Oh, honey. They know already. Believe me.”

“Well …” Blaine thinks about it. “Everyone? Because, okay, Puck caught us making out under the bleachers that one time, but -”

“Don't forget,” Kurt throws in, “That time in my room when we didn't realize Finn was home? I mean, definitely no offense, but you're not exactly _quiet_ when we, you know -”

“Oh my god, I forgot about that,” Blaine moans, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Or that time I climbed through your window in the middle of the night and you forgot to tell me that Tina was staying over?”

“Hey, she won't tell anyone, she promised -”

“Blaine,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes at him. “ _Everyone_ knows. We're the worst kept secret in McKinley High _history_ , I mean, my _dad_ knows. He actually brought me home some rather interesting pamphlets the other day. And when your brother was visiting a few weeks ago and came by the school? Why do you think he high-fived me in the middle of the hallway?”

Blaine frowns. “Okay, yes, I did think that was weird at the time.”

“ _Everyone_ knows.”

Blaine sighs, shakes his head sadly. “We suck at being subtle, don't we?”

Kurt shrugs, kisses him again. “I don't care. I don't care who knows. This whole secrecy thing was sexy, but I'm not ashamed to be seen with you. Despite your questionable fashion choices.”

It's Blaine's turn to roll his eyes at Kurt, lightly punching him in the shoulder. “That's a _uniform_ , you jerk, how many times do we have to talk about this? Besides, you totally think it's hot!”

“My boyfriend, the cheerleader.” Kurt grins. “I'm not saying that I am a huge fan of red polyester and I still think that wearing a uniform is a weakness of character, but in your case I guess I condone it because your ass looks _fantastic_ in those pants.”

Blaine laughs and he has no idea how they got from making out to actually talking about this now, and he really would like to get back to the making out in the very immediate future, but now that they _are_ talking about this … “You're aware, of course, that you're wearing a uniform too?”

Kurt gasps, eyes sparkling with amusement. “How _dare_ you. I'm a non-conformist and rebellious protester against society's superimposed values, and I have the black hoodie to prove it! That's what being a skank is all _about_ , haven't you heard?”

“And here I thought it was about skipping English to hang out under the bleachers.”

Kurt shrugs. “If you don't do that, I'm pretty sure they can have your membership revoked.”

“I actually believed all of that when we met, you know?” Blaine says, reaching up to wrap his arms around Kurt's shoulders. “That whole bad boy thing.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt wants to know.

“Oh, just -” Blaine pulls him down for a quick kiss, smiles. “I saw you and … you know. The pink streaks in your hair, the combat boots, the hoodies, the scowl on your face … you do look the part.”

“That's the point of a uniform, Blaine.”

“I'm just saying.” He cards his fingers through Kurt's hair, massaging his scalp, pleased when Kurt's eyes drift shut in pleasure. Sometimes he's convinced that his dangerous looking boyfriend is at least part cat. “You're not just that. You're … I've never met anyone like you. And it's so funny to me to think that someone might look at us and think we don't fit, because how can a cheerleader date the school's resident bad boy? But even in a different uniform you'd still be the same Kurt I fell in love with. You'd just be dressed differently.”

Kurt blushes and lowers his eyes and Blaine feels his face heat up as he realizes what he just said … they haven't even used words like 'love' yet, but he doesn't want to take it back now.

“I actually don't think I'd be quite the same person in a different outfit,” Kurt argues. “Don't our uniforms say something about the choices we make?”

“A uniform doesn't create identity, Kurt,” Blaine reminds him. “It might be a big part of who you are, but you're more than that. I'm not just a Cheerio, am I?”

“That's not what I'm saying,” Kurt defends himself. “But you couldn't put me in just anything and expect me to be exactly the same.”

Blaine thinks about it. “Maybe not,” he agrees. “But I do believe that you'd be just as important to me today as you are now if you had been wearing a football uniform or a space suit or a firefighter's uniform when we met.”

“I hope so,” Kurt says quietly, resting his forehead against Blaine's. “But just so you know, I'm only dating you because you're in a cheerleader outfit. It is my duty as an identity-seeking teenaged rebel to break open the rigid norms and boundaries forced upon us by a prejudiced society.”

“I knew it,” Blaine laughs. “You're not even using me for my body! You're just using me for my clothes?”

“Clothes are important, Blaine,” Kurt informs him. “But I can assure you that I am definitely also using you for your body. No doubt about that.”

“Oh, thank god.” Blaine lets out a long breath. “For a moment there, I was worried.”

“Are you ever worried about the fact that our relationship isn't more … dramatic?” Kurt wants to know. “I mean, the skank and the cheerleader. There should be tears and gang fights and worried parents -”

“We'll see what happens once we stop pretending this is a secret.”

Kurt grins and bites his lip. “My dad's reaction was to tell me to inform you that you're welcome to join Friday night dinner. I was supposed to tell you that a while ago, actually.”

Blaine grins back. “Tell him thanks. I'd love to.”

“Let's hope your parents manage a bit more drama.”

“We'll see. I'm disappointed in our respective friends, though. I mean, at least Tina has known for a while and she hasn't mentioned it at all except for that one time.”

“Quinn has been making jokes about us for a while,” Kurt assures him. “And you don't wanna hear what Puck said.”

“What if I do wanna hear it?”

“Honey, I hang out with these people all the time and even I blushed.”

“...Okay. Can we go back to making out now?”

Kurt shakes his head, smirks at him. “My uniform is still better than yours, by the way. I think we can at least agree on that, can't we?”

Blaine sighs deeply. “Really? We're still talking about this?”

“Until you admit that I'm right, yes we are.”

“You're right. Happy now? Can we kiss now?”

“No,” Kurt decides, grabbing for his wrists to pin his hands above his head, pink hair falling over his eyes as he laughs at him. “Because you didn't mean it.”

“How is yours better?” Blaine asks. “Your dress code is at least as strict as mine what with all the black pants and black sweaters -”

“But I get to pick them,” Kurt reminds him. “You don't.”

“So?” Blaine looks up at him, smiling sweetly. “Mine is one that I had to earn. And also, it works just as well as yours to keep me from getting a slushie to the face every day. Isn't that kind of the point?”

Kurt looks stunned for a second, then starts laughing, releases Blaine's wrists to collapse on top of him instead. “Touché. You win this round, Anderson.”

“Thanks,” Blaine says, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing his neck while he's still shaking with laughter.

“Also,” Kurt lifts his head again, dropping his voice as he brings their faces closer together, close enough that Blaine can feel his breath on his lips as he speaks. “I've seen the way you dress on weekends. You'd definitely get slushied multiple times a day if you wore those bow ties to school.”

“Maybe not,” Blaine muses, blinking up at Kurt, the sight of his beautiful face, freckles and the bluest eyes and that perfect mouth … “I mean, my boyfriend is this total badass that everyone's afraid of; I'm sure he could scare them away -”

“Always,” Kurt whispers, and finally, finally kisses him.

“Wait a minute,” Blaine speaks up a moment later, turning his head to the side so Kurt's next kiss lands on his cheek instead. “Are you only sleeping with me to prove something? Is that one of those _stick it to society_ kind of things?”

“Blaiiiine,” Kurt whines, hiding his face against his shoulder. “Do we need to discuss this right now?”

“ _Is_ there something we should be discussing?” Blaine wants to know.

“No,” Kurt says, raises up above him to look down into his face. “You know why I'm here.”

“Because despite the fact that you abhor conventions and clique mentality, this whole thing with us being from different ends of high school's social ladder is kind of hot?”

Kurt laughs. “Oh, yeah. That. Definitely that. And also,” he lowers his head to Blaine's, captures his mouth in a sweet, drawn-out kiss. “I really like you,” he whispers. “Even if you're a shallow, annoying cheerleader who cares too much about being popular.”

Blaine smiles, hugs him tight to keep him close. “Good,” he says. “I like you too. Even if you're an angry, destructive weirdo who hates everything.”

“I don't hate _you_ ,” Kurt answers. “That's a start, right?”

“You really are the last of the great romantics.”

“What if I just sleep with you to get you _out_ of the uniform?” Kurt asks, grinning. “Ever thought of that? I have sex with you to make a statement!”

“Okay,” Blaine says, and sighs loudly. “I actually don't care why as long as we can get on with it already, I don't have all afternoon -”

“Hey, I'm not the one who interrupted -”

“Just make out with me,” Blaine cuts him off, laughing.

And Kurt rolls his eyes and kisses him.


End file.
